It is well recognized that when a towed vehicle, such as a travel trailer, is towed behind a car or truck there is an inherent tendency to sway when travelling at moderate or high speeds, thus causing a hazardous or dangerous driving condition. This condition may be aggravated by travelling over uneven roadbeds, making sudden turns, encountering gusty winds and passing large vehicles, such as trucks, travelling at high speeds.